Sera Amor
by Dark Princess Akari
Summary: Taichi convense a Yamato de ir a una fiesta, èl no muy convencido acepta, sin saber que esa noche cierta castaña le hiba a cambiar la vida... Mi seguundooo songfiiicc... si les gusta dejen RR


**Bueno este es mi segundo songfic, espero que les guste, por supuesto es un Mimato, con la cancion de Reik "Nose si es Amor",que en lo personal, esta banda me encanta, y esta es mi cancion favorita xD.... Bueno, creo que me fui por las ramas xD...antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron RR en mi songfic "Nunca te hare Llorar", el cual fue mi primer fic publicado, bueno sin desviarme mas del tema, aqui les dejo mi songfic, espero que les guste...  
**  
_Aclaraciones: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenece a sus respectibos autores, solo los uso para el entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, al igual que la cancion, le pertenece a Reik._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una noche de sabado en la ciudad de Odaiba, los jovenes se agolpaban en las puertas de los boliches, algunas parejas se juntaban en las bancas de las plazas, bajo la calida luz de luna y siendo iluminados tenuemente por las brillantes estrellas que parecian brillar como nunca esa noche, se podia sentir una refrescante brisa mover las ojas de los arboles, y en las calles se podian ver decenas de autos con jovenes dentro, en uno de ellos se encontraban un chico de test morena, cabello alborotado color chocolate al igual que sus irresistibles ojos que denotaban una mirada divertida y picara, Taichi Yagami,ese era su nombre, al lado de èl mirando por la ventana se encontraba un joven de cabellos dorados como el sol, y unos ojos azul zafiro tan profundos e intimidantes que con solo una mirada dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento, Yamato Ishida, se encontraba con su mirada perdida en el vidrio del auto.

Oye Yamato, se que no querias venir pero por lo menos disimula amigo- Dijo en tono de burla el castaño, mirando a su amigo de reojo un instante

Te dije que no estaba de animos, pero como se te hace entender a ti el significado de la palabra "No"- Despertando de sus pensamientos, giro a ver a su amigo, quien le miro amenzante, mientras el rubio sonreia triunfante

Una salida de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie amargo- Giro en una esquina, deteniendose en mitad de cuadra estacionando- Vamos, sera divertido- Dijo animado, el rubio sonrio de costado, no tenia animos de salir, pero su amigo lo invitaba cada fin de semana, le debia una.

Bajaron del auto, entraron a la casa, la cual tenia un enorme y elegante jardin, decorado con una fuente en el medio y una mesa al lado, donde habia cervesas y algunos aperitivos, Yamato se sorprendio al ver la elegancia de ese lugar, pensaba que su amigo lo llevaria a una casa donde habria muchos adolescentes ebrios y con musica a todo volumen, bueno el lugar no estaba mal, pero en cuanto a la musica y los jovenes...no se habia equivocado, miro el cielo nocturno, reprochandose el por que habia aceptado, vio las estrellas curioso, brillaban mas esa noche, y se podia sentir una extraña pero atrayente sensacion en el aire, haciendo esa noche algo especial, tal ves y la suerte estaba de su lado esa noche.

**Era una noche especial**

**Para enamorarse**

**No se si te iba a encontrar**

**Pero fui a buscarte**

Habia perdido de vista a su amigo, seguro estaba con alguna chica detras de un arbol, o mas bien bebiendo con los demas jovenes que se encontraban alli, cualquiera de las dos era posible. Camino curiosos por el lugar, dandole algunos sorbos a su vaso de vez en cuando, siguio registrando el lugar, hasta que su mirada se quedo fija y su cuerpo se detuvo por completo, frente a èl a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba una joven castaña, con el cabello largo, lacio y ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos de un miel brillante y una sonrisa que provoco una corriente en la espalda del rubio, el cual estaba maravillado ante la bellesa de la joven.

**Y cuando te mire**

**No lo pude resistir**

Una ligera brisa lo desperto de su letardo, y sin salir del todo de su transe, se percato que sus piernas comenzaron a andar solas, dirigiendose a donde se encontraba aquella jovencita, la cual sintio una pesada mirada sobre ella

Hola...- Saludo dulcemente al ver al joven rubio al lado suyo, regalandole una sonrisa, la cual dejo mas tenso a Yamato, impidiendole articular alguna palabra como respuesta, pero si pudo fijar su mirada en la de la joven, la cual lo miraba confusa al no escuchar respuesta por parte de èl.

**Y cuando me acerque**

**Ya no supe que decir**

**Y en esa noche de ti**

**Yo quede hechizado**

La joven ya se estaba impacientando al no recibir señales de vida por parte de aquel msterioso rubio que se habia parado junto a ella de la nada

Disculpa...estas bien?- Mirandolo curiosa, agitando su mano delante del rostro de Yamato, tratando de llamar su atencion

Si, disculpa, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto- Sonriendole a la castaña, la cual sintio su corazon latir ante esa sonrisa, debia admitirlo el chico era guapo

Mimi Tachikawa, por fin hablaste Yamato, pense que te habias tildado o nose- Dijo la castaña seguido de un suspiro, el rubio solto una carcajada seguido de la castaña, Yamato sintio de nuevo esa curiosa corriente recorrer su espalda y su corazon latia a mil por hora con tan solo verla sonreir, podria ser que...?

Y que haces aqui Mimi, conoces a alguien? o tal vez viniste con tu novio?- Pregunto el rubio curioso, dando un sorbo a su vaso, por què habia preguntado eso?, no lo sabia, pero sintio la necesidad de saber si estaba con alguien

Sinceramente...no conosco a nadie, solo vine a acompañar a una amiga- Contesto la joven mirando hacia el frente, el rubio la miro impaciente, faltaba lo mas importante, la castaña lo miro confundida, hasta que comprendio y sonrio de costado- Y no, no tengo novio

El rubio sonrio ampliamente, la castaña lo miro picara, acercandose- Y que hay de ti?, seguro tu si viniste con tu novia- El rubio vio esos echizantes ojos miel, sintio el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos, aquella joven si que lo habia dejado atontado

Te equivocas preciosa, vine con un amigo, al principio estaba dudoso en seguirlo hasta aqui, pero creo que esta es mi noche de suerte- La castaña volteo a verlo, Yamato la miro fijo, brindandole una calida y seductora sonrisa, la cual surtio efecto y provoco un ligero pero notable sonrojo en las mejillas de Mimi, la cual desvio la mirada algo apenada

**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy**

**Late mas fuerte el corazón**

**Será que el amor ha llegado al fin  
Me encanta la idea de que seas tu**

**Quien me lo va a enseñar**

El rubio sintio desmallar al verla actuar de esa manera, tan sensual y tan infantil al mismo tiempo, tan provocativa y tan inocente, sin darse cuenta la castaña lo habia echizado, dejandolo rendido a sus pies.  
Ya llevaban hablando al rededor de una hora, ninguno de los dos se acordo de que habian venido acompañados, la musica se habia silenciado, solo podian escuchar la voz del otro, podian percibir el calor que emitia el cuerpo del otro, provocando que sus corazones latieran mas a prisa, Yamato echo una fugaz mirada por todo el cuerpo de Mimi, y se detuvo en los labios de la castaña, mirando como se arqueaban al momento que Mimi sonreia, como se movian, dejandolo perdidamente ido cada vez que la castaña hablaba, sintio la necesidad de besarlos, poder sentir lo suaves y adictivos que podian ser esos labios, queria sentir la suave y fina piel de Mimi.

**Quise robarme la miel**

**Que se esconde en tus labios**

**Y acariciar esa piel  
Que me tiene clavado  
**

Por su parte la castaña se habia perdido completamente en ese mar que le brindaba la pronfunda y misteriosa mirada de Yamato, ese chico simplemente la habia embobado con sus sonrisa, la hacia temblar con cada movimiento que hacia, y sentia la necesidad de enterrar sus manos en ese bello y rebelde pelo rubio, que se movia con cada brisa que le llegaba... era claro, ese chico la habia encantado, estaba a punto de soltar otro suspiro cuando sintio una mano posandose en su cintura, abrio los ojos sorprendida y se encontro con un par de ojos color cielo, tan seductores y tan imnotizantes, que sintio como sus mejillas se hiban poniendo cada vez mas ardientes al punto de quemar.  
Yamato no despegaba su mirada de aquellos labios, los cuales eran su perdicion, ya no aguanto mas las ganas y acorto la distancia que aun habia entre ambos, bajo un poco su cabesa, depositando un dulce y tierno beso sobre la boca de Mimi, la castaña solo cerro los ojos sintiendo como el tiempo se hiba deteniendo, como el aire se hacia nulo, y se dejo caer en la dulce y curiosa sensacion que hiba despertando dentro suyo, Yamato delineo los labios de Mimi con su lengua, indicandole a la castaña que queria profundisar el beso, Mimi no lo dudo y abrio un poco su boca, dandole paso a la salvaje y curiosa lengua de Yamato, la cual recorrio el interior de aquella boca. Yamato abrazo mas fuerte a Mimi, pegandola mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como el corazon de la castaña latia al mismo ritmo que el suyo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba aquel delicado y fragil cuerpo, que lo tenia loco.

**Y cuando te bese**

**Comencé a descubrir**

**Todo ese amor**

**Que guardabas para mi  
Y en esa noche de ti**

**Yo quede hechizado**

Mimi rodeo el cuello de Matt con sus brazos, pegandose mas al rubio, profundisando mas y mas aquel beso que habia comenzado como uno inocente y que ahora se habia comvertido en uno fogozo y apasionado, ambos podian sentir que nunca se cansarian de probar aquel embriagante y adictivo sabor que tenian los labios de cada uno, pero la falta de aire no se hiso esperar, y ambos jovenes se separaron respirando agitadamente, sin soltar ninguno el cuerpo del otro juntando ambas frentes, sintiendo sus labios inchados y calientes, sonriendose mutuamente

Eres tan dulce, tan delicada- Yamato no podia dejar de admirar cada rasgo de Mimi, acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña, sonriendole, demostrandole cuanto queria protegerla, acunarla en sus brazos para que nada malo le pase, cuidandola como una muñeca delicada

Que es este sentimiento que sinto tan latente en mi interior?, no puedo dejar de mirarte, eres....perfecto, no quiero separarme nunca de ti, no quiero dejarte ir- Le confeso la castaña, sus ojos brillaban y se reflejaban en aquellas orbes azules que la miraban con ternura, Yamato la miro asombrado, èl sentia precisamente lo mismo en ese momento, en realidad desde que la vio sintio la necesidad de protegerla para nunca dejarla ir

No lo se princesa... tal ves sea...- Se acerco denuevo a la castaña, rozando sus labios, subiendo hasta el oido de ella- Amor...- Le susurro al momento que la castaña abria los ojos y sentia como su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el aliento calido del rubio sobre su nuca, volteo a verlo, Yamato la tomo por la mejilla besandola nuevamente

**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy**

**Late mas fuerte el corazón**

**Será que el amor ha llegado al fin**

**Me encanta la idea de que seas tu**

**Quien me lo va a enseñar**

Ambos jovenes se encontraban contemplando el bello espectaculo que les brindaba la noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban intensamente, como aprobando aquel amor que se sentian el uno por el otro, tenian sus manos entrelazadas, Mimi se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Matt, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, la castaña volteo a verlo

Mira Yama, no son hermosas las estrellas- Le dijo animada, como una niña pequeña, Yamato la miraba con una sonrisa inborrable en su rostro, sintiendo que podia amarla por el resto de su vida, la castaña lo miro confusa- Hey!... Yama- Tratando de llamar su atencion, el rubio parpadeo varias veces

Te amo- Le dijo decidido, acariciando los largos y hermosos cabellos de Mimi, la castaña bajo su cabesa, depositando un delicado beso sobre los labios del rubio

Yo tambien te amo- Le dijo sonriente

**Pudiera ser que tu y yo**

**Somos dos corazones**

**Que el destino junto**

Ambos jovenes volvieron a besarse, sellando asi su amor por siempre, Yamato se separo de Mimi, sin soltar las manos de ella

Sabes algo...- Le dijo divertido, la castaña nego curiosa- Esta noche termino siendo mejor de lo que esperaba- La castaña sonrio algo timida

Y se puede saber por que?- Le pregunto a Yamato finjiendo estar confundida, el rubio solto una carcajada y apreto la nariz de Mimi, jugando con ella

Porque esta noche, encontre a la chica mas linda y mas dulce de todas, y no pienso separarme de ella nunca- La castaña sonrio ampliamente ante la confesion de su querido rubio

Y se puede saber donde esta, asi la mato por haberme robado a mi chico- Dijo bromeando, ambos comenzaron a reir felizes, hasta que una voz conocida por el rubio lo distrajo

Valla!, y tu que no querias venir eh!- Dijo Tai mirandolo picaramente a Yamato, el cual miro de igual forma a Tai, al verlo acompañado de una joven peliroja

A ti tampoco te fue mal...verdad?- Sonrio al momento que el castaño ponia su mano detras de su nuca, riendo nervioso, Mimi vio a la acompañante del amigo de Yamato

Sora!?...- Pregunto o mas bien grito, la peliroja se sonrojo de sobremanera, y la castaña comenzo a reir

Yamato, vine a decirte que yo me voy, quieres que te acerque hasta tu casa?- Le pregunto un Tai muy colorado a un Yamato que no paraba de reir

No amigo gracias, creo que ire caminando- Dijo el rubio, mirando a Mimi, la cual acaricio el pelo del joven, Tai y Sora se despidieron de sus amigos y Yamato y Mimi se dispusieron a irse luego de una hora

**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy**

**Late mas fuerte el corazón**

**Será que el amor ha llegado al fin**

**Me encanta la idea de que seas tu**

**Quien me lo va a enseñar**

Ambos jovenes caminaban abrazados por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, se podia escuchar a los pajaros cantar y se podia ver como el sol comenzaba a dejar verse por el horizonte, ambos se brindaban miradas complices, confesandose cuanto se amaban, y cada mirada venia seguida de un tierno beso, el cual era inevitable. Llegaron hasta la casa de la castaña, ninguno queria separarse, pero curiosamente, Yamato vivia a unas cuantas cuadras de alli, asique podrian verse las veces que quisieran

Entonces mañana vendras a buscarme?- Le pregunto Mimi a Matt

Claro princesa, te lo prometo- Le dijo mientras se abrazaban, pasaron unos minutos mas, hasta que sintieron ruidos provenientes del interior de la casa de la castaña

Creo que debo entrar- Dijo Mimi con desgano, Yamato rio y ella lo miro confundida- Que es lo gracioso?- Le pregunto

Eres hermosa incluso cuando te enojas- Le dijo Matt, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su querida castaña, se despidieron con un ultimo beso y el rubio se dispuso a irse, mientras caminaba tenia una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, estaba feliz, ya que esa noche habia sido la mejor de su vida.

**....Fin....**

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Mi segundo fic!!... aaawww que emocion... quiero agradecer a Sakura Tachikawa, gracias por acerme acordar de las venditas Aclaraciones i gracias tambien por tu RR en mi anterior fic... Tambien le quiero agradecer a mi amigo David, que lo tengo despierto esperando para leer el fic completo, buueeenooo...sin nada mas que decir espero que les halla gustado el fic, espero sus RR, si es que sienten ganas de dejarlos... cuidensen gente hermosaaa... les manda un tierno besooo Dark Princess Akari....**


End file.
